videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon Eggs
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Agumon Eggs (also known as Agumon's Eggs) is a puzzle game and spin-off to the Super Hikari games developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a hack of the 1991 NES/Game Boy game Yoshi/Yoshi & Mario/Yoshi's Egg. Except the Bandai Revolution version is the exact same game enhanced into 16-bit, and adds some new features to the gameplay like a dropping bombs which will destroy all the monster blocks on screen and a paintbrush which will change the blocks to the same block vertically depending on what monster block it lands on. In the game, the player is tasked with clearing monsters from the on-screen playing field. The monsters fall in from the top of the screen to build vertical stacks; the player must prevent a stack from growing too high such that it exits the play field. In order to so, the player swaps and moves the stacks about such that falling monsters collide with identical monsters stationed atop the stacks, causing them to be removed from play. Agumon Eggs offers both a scoring-focused single-player mode and a competitive two-player mode. Gameplay Agumon Eggs is a falling block game in which the player is given a playing field that is divided into four columns. Monsters, which consist of various Super Hikari enemies, appear at the top of the screen and fall into each the columns, turning into blocks as they land and creating stacks that incrementally grow in height. The main objective is to prevent the four stacks from growing too high by eliminating blocks from the field; a game over occurs when any of the stacks crosses the black line drawn across the top of the play field. To eliminate a block from the top of a stack, it must come in contact with a falling monster that matches it. For example, if a Numemon falls directly onto a Numemon block, both will be removed. The player controls Hikari, who resides below the playing field and has the ability to swap the positions of any two adjacent stacks at a time. Thus, the player is required to switch around the stacks to ensure that the monsters fall into the correct places. Points are awarded for each set of monsters that are eliminated. In addition to the four different types of monsters, two halves of a Agumon eggshell will also fall. The bottom eggshell half behaves like a monster: it disappears when it comes into contact with another bottom half. However, if a falling top half comes into contact with a bottom half, the two will join and hatch a Agumon, earning the player bonus points. Furthermore, if a stack of monsters grows atop a bottom half and a top half is then added, all monsters between the halves will be encased and eliminated. Larger Agumon characters will hatch depending on the number of monsters encased, which also increases the number of bonus points awarded. If a falling top half does not have any bottom half to join to in the stack it touches, it is automatically removed and no points are awarded. The single-player mode has two variations: A-Type and B-Type. In A-Type, the game is played indefinitely until the player receives a game over. In B-Type, the player plays a series of levels in which the player is required to completely clear the playing field of all the blocks. The initial number of blocks inside the playing field grows as the player progresses. In multiplayer mode, a second player controls Takeru. The two players play simultaneously in separate playing fields using the traditional rules. A player wins the match by clearing all the blocks in the field or when the other receives a game over; the first player to win three matches wins overall. Box Art Agumon's Eggs Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Agumon's Eggs Box Art 2.png|Bandai Chaos version Agumon's Eggs Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games